powerhungryrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vangelos
Vangelos is a character created and played by Glaive Basic Information Name: Vangelos Gender: Male Age: 21 Species: Neko Class: Paladin Dominant Side: Left-Handed History Vangelos, commonly called Van for short, started out as a poor child living on a farm with his parents. His mother and father often told him stories of far off lands and the brave knights that traveled throughout them, these stories often left him starry eyed and in awe. With each story that was told, Vangelos' smile widened and his eyes brightened with hopes and dreams of one day seeing the world for himself and all the splendor that it had to offer. . . and perhaps even become a knight himself. One night bandits came to their secluded home and ransacked the place. Vangelos' father did his best to protect his family, but sadly he was outnumbered and his skills as a warrior had abandoned him. Vangelos’ mother was taken away and Vangelus could only watch from inside the closet as his home was destroyed and set ablaze. The next morning Vangelos was left alone amongst the ashes of his home as the morning mist swirled around him. Needless to say he mourned a great deal, but in his despair a stranger had found him. He felt pity for Vangelos and so took him under his wing to train him in The Way of the Sword. He was truly a great man and Vangelus respected him a great deal, but he could never replace the true father he once had. The man taught Vangelos how to bless those who persecuted him, how to treat people with respect, to honor others above himself, to practice hospitality, to not take revenge, and to live in harmony with others. These morals and virtues made a great impact on Vangelos' life, and with hard work, dedication, and a few arguments with his new father he was also able to achieve his dream of becoming a knight. Personality Vangelos is a good-hearted paladin. He doesn't easily find fault with others. Though he is shy at times, Vangelus does learn to warm up to people once he spends more time around them. When faced with trouble, he resorts to words first before using his sword. Believing that most if not all conflicts can be resolved with compassion, compromise, and consideration. In fact he refrains from using his sword to kill. Believing that all life is equal and no one has the right to tak e the life of another. Though most might consider him a saint, he does have his share of flaws as well. One big flaw in particular is his darker half. A separate personality that manifests itself sometimes on a whim, but mostly arises when Vangelos allows himself to be consumed by sinful desires; such as killing someone unjustly, ignoring the right choice, prideful actions, oppressing those who are weak, and sometimes even thinking of his dark past help feed his alter-ego. And there's nothing his darker self loves more than consuming live meals. Abilities and Powers Coming Soon Category:Neko Category:Male Category:Paladin Category:Glaive's Characters Category:Main Character